Generally, a transmission for shifting a rotation speed of an engine is provided between a clutch and a drive shaft of a vehicle. Particularly, when the transmission is a manual transmission, an operating shift apparatus is provided so that a driver can operate the transmission according to a running state of the vehicle.
The operating shift apparatus is configured to include a control finger, a plurality of shift lugs, a select lever moving the control finger so as to select a shift lug among the plurality of shift lugs for actuating a demanded shift stage, a shift lever operating the control finger so as to operate the selected shift lug, and so on. In addition, a select cable connecting the select lever with the control finger such that a select control is performed depending on operation of an operating lever the driver, and a shift cable connecting the shift lever with the control finger such that a shift control is performed depending on operation of the operating lever by the driver may be provided.
Therefore, in the manual transmission, the driver alternately performs the select control and shift control by using the operating lever, thereby achieving shift operation.
However, in an ordinary manual transmission, a spherical joint, which is disposed at a lower end of the shift lever for achieving both the select control and the shift control, and complex components converting a rotary motion of the spherical joint to each linear motion for the select control and shift control, may be required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.